


Success at the Cost of What Now?

by horsesandrobotsandtimelordsohmy (orphan_account)



Series: Instead of School or Sleep - This Is What I Do [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should be doing school, i dont know how to tag this, its late at night, its so stupid, semi-military au kinda, silly fic, this is just a silly lil thang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/horsesandrobotsandtimelordsohmy
Summary: Based on a vine I saw depicting Jack as “the distraction,” Mark as “the muscle,” and Pewds as “the leader.” Couldn’t resist!





	Success at the Cost of What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> this author does not apologize. Nope. No regrets.

Mark paused in his work, glancing up at Felix. “You sure this is gonna work, Fe?”

Felix stared back at him, a challenge in his eyes. “Well I thought it up, and because I’m the leader, it’ll work. You got another plan, a better one?”

Despite his strength, Mark was not eager to start a confrontation and averted his eyes back to the  _thing_ they were building.

At that moment Jack waltzed in with an assortment of children’s wind-up and noisemaking toys. 

Felix put his part of the contraption down and glared at him. “What are those, Jack?”

”Oh, nothing. Just a part of my master plan!” Jack answered in a sing-song voice. He set the toys down with a bang on the nearest empty table and danced over to where Mark and Jack were. “Markimoo, do you need me to take over? We all know you aren’t really the  _best_ with sciency stuff.”

Mark narrowed his eyes and retorted, “Well at least I have an attention span of more than a second!”

Felix groaned and ran a hand over his face. ”Jack, we already discussed this. We are sticking to  _my_ plan.”

With a whine Jack said, “But Feeeliiiiixxxxx... I had such a fun ideaaaa...”

”No.”

”Can I at least keep the toys?”

”Fine.”

”Yayyyy!”

*Time skip in which Mark and Felix magically finish the machine and they begin to enact their dastardly plan*

The trio crouched behind a large outcropping, Felix and Mark holding the device between them and Jack kneeling nearby with a mysterious assortment of odds and ends in his arms. 

“Now you both remember the plan, right?” Felix glanced at Mark and Jack, who nodded, though Jack had an unnerving light in his eyes. Felix didn’t like it, but oh well, Jack was allowed to seem odd as the self-labeled “distraction.” 

“All righty then, Jack, you’re up first. Do your stuff.”

With a grim smirk Jack slid gracefully out from behind the cover, armed with his ‘gear’ and moving quickly and quietly across the darkened yard. Avoiding the sentry’s flashlight and line of sight, he rolled under the fence and into action.

The sentry and his companion were both startled by a nearby noise, and hurried to investigate. After planting the noisemaker, Jack scurried over to the building, clambered up the side using bricks as hand and footholds, and opened a window on the second floor. It was then that Felix whispered fiercely to Mark, “Heave it over!” And Mark, with a mighty but hushed grunt lived up to his nickname and lobbed the - whatever it was - up and over and into the enemy buildings through the window that Jack had just opened.

Not waiting to see the result of their work, the trio ran like frightened rabbits a safe distance away. Chests heaving and out of the danger zone, they paused to listen.

All of a sudden an ear splitting combination of gears, squeakers, and other mind-numbing sounds came pouring out of the building. Over the ruckus they could hear the agonized cries of “Where is it coming from?!?” and “Make it stahhhhpppp!!!”from the enemy base. Felix slowly turned towards Mark.

”Markkkk... What did you do?”

”Nothing! Honest! I just put it together like you told me to!”

Felix groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, then took a deep breath. Before he could speak, however, Jack giggled.

”I told you I had a master plan Feeee!”

A third groan inched its way from Felix’s throat. At least, he told himself, the mission to temporarily incapacitate their enemies had proven successful. If only it hadn’t come at the cost of his sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay maybe she does. But it was worth it. Yay for the nonsense posts!


End file.
